Nu Wa (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Default (Old)= |-|Amethyst= |-|Amethyst (Old)= |-|Water Dancer= |-|Nice and Naughty= |-|Nu Horizons= Summary When two warring Gods shattered the World Pillar, Heaven and Earth dangerously shifted, and Armageddon was unleashed. Firestorms, floods, and bloodthirsty monsters ravaged the land and stole the lives of more than can be counted. In ages past, Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven and Earth, hand-crafted all people from clay. They were her creations, her children, her responsibility. As the Earth shuddered and broke, and the skies turned black with ash, Nu Wa forged five mystic stones, one for each of the elemental forces of nature: Earth, Water, Fire, Wood, and Metal. With the power of these stones, she slew a gargantuan tortoise, severed its legs, and raced to the broken World Pillar. One leg she used to prop the Heavens aloft and with the elemental stones, she sealed it in place. Balance between Heaven and Earth was restored, but the world was never the same. Skies cleared, but the stars had shifted. Seas retreated, but rivers drained westward. Everything leaned, but the End was averted. In the years that followed, Nu Wa and her brother, Fu Xi, took the throne of China. They ruled with wisdom and ushered in an age of recovery and prosperity, for which she is adored and worshipped to this day. Yet, the skies grow dark once more and chaos threatens to engulf the land. Gods from all Pantheons have chosen Earth as a battleground, trading blows with the same thoughtless fervor that destroyed the World Pillar so long ago. Determined to prevent such calamity from repeating, Nu Wa has summoned the elemental stones once more. For she is the Guardian of Heaven and Earth; all mankind are her creations, her children, her responsibility. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Older than the Universe Classification: Deity, Chinese God, Goddess of Mankind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Control, Water Control, Wind Control, Earth Control, Metal Control Attack Potency: Universe level (Created the Five Elemental Stones, whose properties compose all matter in the Cosmos) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ (Power-scaling from Ratatoskr) Lifting Strength: Universal (Could hold the leg of a magical tortoise so large it could replace the World Pillar, which held the Earth and the Heavens from collapsing into another. Please note that in SMITE Earth and Heavens do not refer to the Planet and the Atmosphere, but to two different, universe-sized planes of reality. Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Unknown, possibly Universal Standard Equipment: The Elemental Stones of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Metal Intelligence: Very high. She created humanity and the universe. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: Created the Five Elemental Stones, whose properties compose all matter in the Cosmos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users